This invention deals with a signal device which has particular utility to indicate the presence of mail in mailboxes such as those generally found in rural free delivery zones, that is, the familiar mailbox comprising an elongated body of somewhat domed cross-sectional configuration and having a front door which is pivotally attached to the box and which opens with a forwardly downwardly directed motion. Although the present invention is particularly adapted for use with a mailbox of such specific construction, the invention has general utility as a signal means for use in conjunction with other appropriately shaped mailboxes as well as other receptacles where it is in the interest of the receiver to be able to readily observe whether or not ojbects, mail, messages, and the like have been placed into a box or other receiving structure which is positioned at a location somewhat remote from the receiver.
A recurrent problem associated with use of RFD type mailboxes or other mailboxes which may be located at a point somewhat remote from the homeowner or other mail receptor is that it is difficult to know whether mail has been placed therein and, accordingly, whether it is worthwhile to walk out to the mailbox to remove the content therefrom. This is also due at least in part by the irregular hours kept by mail delivery personnel in turn due to factors including weather, mail volume, and the like such that delivery personnel do not always deliver the mail at the same time each day. This involves keeping a watch for the mailman which occupies time that could otherwise be more usefully dealt with and even when the mailman has been observed to come to the mailbox it is not always clear whether he has left mail at your particular box or not especially when such boxes are lined in side to side groups thereof. This can decidedly be a chore for some elderly persons particularly in bad weather and for those having handicaps. Accordingly, it would be useful to include a signal device on presently in place mailbox structures or those which are hereinafter put in use such that upon the opening of the door to place mail therein, the signal is activated. Accordingly, even when mailboxes are placed in series, the receptor could from the distance clearly see the signal that mail had been placed in his or her box or at least to the extent of knowing that the access door thereto had been opened.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a signal device of the aforementioned type which will function in such a manner so as not to interfere with the function or positioning of the red flag "mail for pickup" indicator normally found of the side of such RFD mailboxes.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by the provision of a signal device for use in conjunction with mailboxes and the like of the type having a generally elongated body with a downwardly pivotable door mounted at a forwardly directed access opening thereto, said device comprising a signal member which readily is visually observable in a generally upright attitude, means for pivotally mounting said signal member above said body such that it is pivotal from a first and non-signal position wherein said member is disposed in a generally horizontal attitude to a second and signal position wherein said member is in said readily visible general upright attitude, first positioning means associated with said mailbox door for positioning said signal member in said first position when said door is closed, and second positioning means for automatically moving said signal member to said second position when said door is opened.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.